Obstacle Course
by LL r Lobsters
Summary: LL Luke and Lorelai's life after So...Good Talk. It is the rewritten version of Together Again. Not a long chapter, but I hope it's good enough!


A/N: Sorry guys, I had to rewrite the story. I just don't think it was that good (the only good part was the first part when they're kissing, and then it kinda drops off. I personally love this part) and I don't think it was realistic. I don't think that would happen (What did after the sex… Before was realistic in my opinion.) and I really just had to start over. I was reading through my other fics, my first ones, and I couldn't believe how stupid I was! I have definitely grown as a writer in the past year. Seriously. Go and read them. I was SO OOC! Anyway, I'm reposting the first chapter and this time it will be full of more angst and fighting.

I love all you guys. I've never gotten so many reviews for a first chapter.

Well, I think I'll post the new version as a completely different story. Together Again was a very unoriginal title anyway.

(Reposted this chapter because someone said the last couple of lines were dirty and even though that's not originally what I thought of it, I can't stop thinking that way. So it had to be changed. I'd post a new chapter, but Fanfictiondotnet hates me and won't let me post new chapters until tomorrow. Sorry guys!)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Part One

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Her mind kind of went numb when she opened the door and he was standing there. It only seemed to dull even further when he rushed forward and kissed her.

They kissed a long time, at least five minutes straight. Their bodies were always in motion, pulling the other's closer, but never close enough. At some point in the middle of their exchange, Lorelai realized that their reconciliation was in pure public view through her open front door. It was difficult to separate her arm from around his body to close it, but once it no longer hung ajar, Luke shoved her up against it, pressing her body between his and the hard surface.

Was Luke really here, kissing her? Had he really shown up at her front door? She felt steaming pleasure course through her. She felt a rush of happiness. Life seemed wonderful.

Did he want her again? Had he stopped hating her?

She sighed when she realized he was doing his actions-speak-more-than-words thing. It made her feel good that he was the same old Luke.

And then she felt something in the pit of her stomach drop and start to churn.

She found it amazing to be kissing him again, to be pressed against him, but… He didn't honestly think that dropping by her house and kissing her would salvage their relationship, did he? He couldn't think that everything would be hunky dory after they had sex.

It was one of the most difficult things she had ever had to do to push him away, but it needed to be done.

She needed the words. She needed him to tell her he was sorry and that he wanted to be with her. She didn't want to be shown. She wanted to be told.

He was staring at her in a very confused way.

"Wha…?" he started, but couldn't seem to find the words.

Which was exactly why she was upset.

"Do you really think this fixes everything? That just by showing up and kissing me that I'll forget about everything?"

"No! I…"

"Did you think that you'd come by, we'd have sex, and everything would go back to the way it used to be?" Her voice was torn between pain and anger.

"Lorelai…"

"Don't you have anything to say to me? Anything at all? Anything to reassure me that you're sorry and that you don't hate me and I mean something to you? That you can handle me now? That you can forget about my family?"

He just gazed at her.

He really didn't have anything to say, did he?

"I understand. You just want things to go back to the way they were with lies and unspoken feelings and…" She broke off, afraid she was going to cry. She fought it back. "You'll come back if it means you don't have to say anything. If you don't have to talk about things that are hard to talk about. It's all about making life easy, isn't it?"

He looked appalled at what she was saying but it didn't change her mind. Why couldn't he say anything? Why couldn't he admit his feelings?

He remained silent. She bit her lip, looked at the floor, and nodded to herself.

"I see," she said quietly. "I think I want you to leave."

"Lorelai, you can't be serious!"

She raised her eyes and they were stormy.

"Oh, I'm dead serious, Luke. I couldn't be more serious. Obviously you have nothing to say to me. And I guess I'll just have to be fine with that."

She crossed her arms and looked away again. She loved his eyes too much to look inside them when she told him these things.

"I couldn't wait for you to forgive me. To take me back. I lived in Hell after we broke up. I thought, you know, when you came back that it would be romantic and sweet and I would fall into your arms. I thought we'd drink wine and curl up together next to the fire. Of course, I didn't really think this was going to happen, but I was sort of delusional after we…separated. It would make sense to imagine you'd whisper love in my ear. It would never really happen. I mean, you're Luke! It's utterly impossible."

Now she sucked on her lower lip.

"It's difficult, Lorelai," Luke said, his voice breaking.

Her eyes shot upwards, awed by the emotion in his voice. How she wished he could speak what was in his heart and mind.

"Then you should come back when it isn't."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So there. I had an idea and then I sort of lost it so I just kinda went on a tangent. Review please! (Eww, that sounds like Amanda please! From the Amanda show. Eww.) I know it's really soap operish but I'll try harder for the next chapter. I love you guys!


End file.
